1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving an electrographic imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for driving an electrographic imaging apparatus which enables each individual component to independently operate according to the state of error without stopping the entire operation of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical electrographic imaging apparatus, a photosensitive member such as a photosensitive belt is charged and the photosensitive belt is scanned by a laser according to image signals to thereby form an electrostatic latent image. The electrostatic latent image is developed by a developing apparatus using toner and the developed image is transferred by a transfer roller to print on a paper. The image is fixed on the paper by applying heat and pressure using a fixation roller.
During the operation of the electrographic imaging apparatus, when the paper supplied by a paper feeding apparatus is not supplied accurately, a jam sensor detects the incorrect supply of paper. The jam sensor comprises a timer and a sensor and detects whether the paper is supplied to a predetermined position at a predetermined time. That is, the timer operates as soon as the paper is removed from a paper cassette and sends a time signal to a controller. Also, the sensor detects the paper passing through a predetermined point in a passage and sends a paper detecting signal to the controller. Then, the controller compares the input signals with reference signals. If the paper detecting signal is not input to the controller at a set reference time, the controller generates a jam signal to stop the operation of the imaging apparatus. Concurrently, an indication of a paper jam is displayed on an external panel.
When a paper jam occurs as above, the entire operation of the imaging apparatus stops. Thus, toner remains on the photosensitive belt and the transfer roller. Also, since the heat and pressure are continuously applied to contact portions between the fixation roller and the transfer roller, and the transfer roller and the paper, during the halted state of the apparatus, parts of the apparatus may become damaged and the life thereof may be shortened.